Dark Tournament 2
by tombreider11
Summary: This is what happens 4 years after the first Dark Tournament.
1. Default Chapter

Kurama wiped his rose-whip as at the same time in three other places Hiei was attacking a tree with his sword, Yusuke was shooting short-blasts at soda cans off of a wall, and Kuabara was swiping his double sprit sword at trees back to back. They were training for the next Dark Tournament. After, what happened at the last one they loved the tournament. The people slowly realized that they were all in unisin. They all talked Spiritually. They argued about strange and power and soon went back to training. They met up when the get together for the team to show off, pick a 5th person (cause of the death of Genki), and to register. They had some fun. Like always Kuabara and Hiei were always arguing. "Shorty ass" said Kuabara taking out what a contestant of the previous Dark Tournament gave him a weapon of the deepest reaches of the end of the sprit world. He held it to the neck of Hiei. "You fool, do u not realize that that has no power," said hiei moving from it. As, this happens it is instantly opened and a sharp thin slicing blade slit Hiei's shoulder and missed his throat by centimeters. He slumped down and saw his arm turn red and a dragon figure appeared over Hiei. "What is that Hiei?" "Your new move"? Said Kuabara as he soon turned around and deeped his face in water and turned back to see if it was real. "Yes it is, and this is not my strongest. It is actually my weakess," said Hiei as the red dragon desapered. "What that was even stronger then the guy yusuke fought in the last Dark Tournament" said Kuabara as he sat down to realize what he was messing with. "What should the 5th person be"? Said Kurama as he sat down next to Kuabara. "I have no clue" said Koenama. "We have some profiles on available people and demons from around the world." Said Koenama as he got up from his desk and took many folders out of his desk drawer and split them to each one of the fighters. "Read this profiles and give me the ones you think we should keep and we move from that," said Korama very meaningful to all of them. While all of this was happening Yusuke was sleeping and they didn't even know it. When they finally realized this they were angry. "I'm surprised that my spirit energy didn't wake him up" said Hiei as he walked over and banged his head on the desk. Yusuke didn't even wake up he just kept sleeping. Hiei did this repeatedly. They searched and searched. "This is hard," said Kuabara as he got up and lifted his hand and almost dropped the paper on the desk as Hiei's arm turned red and Kuabar realized this and immediately he stopped and sat back down and opened the folder again and started reading again. "I know it is but do you want to be disqualified because of no 5th player?" Said hiei as he got up and read the profile out loud. "Listen to this, Justin Hernerski from the United States and loves to start fights, he has magic powers to heal, raise sprit energy from time to time, and loves to hang-out. What do you think guys?" "You have my vote" said koenma, "You have mine" said Kuabara very silently, "You have my vote" said Kurama, "and you have my vote" said Yusuke as he slowly got up and soon went back. "And I vote to" said hiei as he closed the folder and realized that he won. "He well be here in two days on the day before the tournament" "o.k." said koenma as he went to the door. He opened it and noticed that there was a guy listening in and was chased by the others. "We lost him," said Hiei as he realized that the guy disappeared and he stopped and left. Soon, all of them left realizing that they decided.  
  
"What a nice night" said Yusuke as he woke up out of bed and shock the lump on the other side of the bed. "What Yusuke?, you want more?" said Kako as see got up. "Do you remember, what happened last night?" said Kako as she walked over to the window naked to look to see the weather. "No" said Yusuke as he got up to naked and went behind Kako. "But it's simple to find out because of us not wearing anything and how we are sore" said Yusuke as he went to the bathroom to take a shower and put some clothes on. "Can I join?" said Kako as she went to the door to hear his answer. "Sure" said Yusuke opening the door and grabbing her into the bathroom. "When do you have to leave to go pick up the new recruit for the Tournament?" asked Kako as she moved to pick up the soap as Yusuke came from behind and duked her and said "I have to go at 6:00 tomorrow morning" said Yusake as he was enjoying what he was doing. Kako was to "busy to answer or say anything. 


	2. End dark tournement 2

After the shower they got dress and went to the car. By this time yusuke was hyped for the tournement which was in 4 days. "Yusuke do you want to go to Genkis grave to morn her" said kako staring at yusuke as he was shifting gears angrily."No" "No I don't want to see that old hag" said yusuke calming down...  
  
This is boring I'm not writing anymore. 


End file.
